Little busters - Remembrance
by G-man India
Summary: How long had i been asleep for days? Weeks? or months?. These memories i lost... I can tell they were irreplaceable, they were created with my friends. Each one different and special. Something i wanted to preserve. Will i get remembrance for them?.


**Disclaimer - i don't own Little busters.**

 **Author -** **hello you must be wondering why did i wrote a fic in the fandom which is cleary dead. Well i did because i felt like it. I know there is barely any chance that someone will read it but if you i hope you enjoy it.**

[ **1\. First Breath After Coma -** ]

 **'Fire'**

There was fire. The fuel leaked from the bus around us had flamed up from the sparks of the bus's engine.

I had stuffed a jacket in the hole of gas tank which Kyousuke was blocking up until now with his body. The flames approached us.

"Riki!"

Rin who was beside us urged me and i picked up Kyousuke.

I supported his right shoulder while Rin took the left one. The heat was increasing. With quick steps we started to get away from the crashed bus. Our legs must been aching but still to save our leader, our friend we kept going, to the safety.

*Boom*

An explosion occurred behind us. I threw the siblings to the ground and covered them with my body.

The shockwave and heat from the blast attacked my back. I felt my back getting burnt and the smell of my hair turning into ash. I pressed the siblings close to my chest to protect them.

... That's when it happened.

*Clang*

A sharp pain spread in the back of my head. It felt like i was hit by a large piece of metal. It was probably from the bus, sent flying by the blast. I still didn't let go of them.

Finally the blast subsided and a wet feeling soon came where the pain was. It seems like i was bleeding.

I rolled off of them and tried to stand on my feet.

*Ka- thump*

I fell to the ground.

"Riki, what's wrong!"

I heard Rin call for me. She must be scared. I have to help her, I'm the only one she can rely on right now.

'I'm okay, don't worry' my mouth moves but i can't say the words. My vision has already become hazy.

*Shake* *Shake*

"Hey, get up!"

Rin shakes me but it's no use. My consciousness is falling, I'm going to sleep, leaving her alone here.

'Sorry, Rin'.

* * *

It's dark. I can't see anything.

How long had i been asleep? An hour, a day, a week or a month?.

I can't recall anything but that last scene. Maybe it's because I'm feeling guilty for leaving Rin alone but i also feel like I've lost something.

Something stored in my mind, something i touched, something i felt, something I've experienced, something i... lived.

 _"You're my star Riki-kun."_

 _"Someday, I'll take you on a date. So just wait."_

 _"You're quite interesting young man."_

 _"It's okay if it's you, i trust you Riki."_

 _"I love you, Riki-kun."_

I hear voices. Voices that i don't remember. Who are they?. When did i talk to them?.

'Is anyone there?' i call out but no answer comes. Instead more voices reach me in the darkness.

 _"Riki-kun is crying because of me"_

 _"I want someone to hold me and tell me they love me"_

 _"Every route where you meet me is a bad end"_

 _"If i happen... to meet you again, and i still remember these feelings, at that time I'm sure I'll say it to you. I'll call you into an empty classroom after school... and tell you that i like you. Like you, in a romantic way..."_

I want to cry. Why do i feel sad when i don't remember anything?. Why do these voices, these words seem so familiar?

Why don't i remember?. It's like i lost a part of me somewhere in this oblivion. A part of me that suffered, that was strong, that was...loved.

These memories i lost... I can tell they were irreplaceable, they were created with my friends. Each one different and special. Something i wanted to preserve. Will i get remembrance for them?.

I wonder.. what my forgotten memories were like?. Were they sad?.

I'm sure they were sad, life is full of sad things so i wouldn't be surprised if most of them were sad but... i have a feeling that there were also happy memories. Memories which are worth remembering even if they bring the sad moments with them, even if they make me cry, it'll be worth it.

Hehe... I'm sure Kyousuke would agree of i told him this.

Kyousuke?. What could he be doing right now?. What could all of my friends would be doing right now?. Masato, Kengo and Rin.

Are they okay?. Are they playing togather?.

I want to play with them. Take their hand and run till I'm tired. Then rest in the shade of a tree. Yeah... that's how i want to spend my days.

I close my eyes, not that it'll matter in the dark but i feel more relaxed like this. I curl up like a cocoon. The voices are drowned out. As i wait for the time to wake up, i hear a voice. This time different from all other.

 **'Hey'**

It was a gentle tone from a women.

 **'It's time to wake up, Riki'**

For some reason she sounded like my Mom. She also used to wake me up like this. Placing her one hand on my cheek and saying those words. I think i felt her touch too for a second.

 **'They are waiting for you'**

The gentle voice fades and I'm surrounded by a brilliant light.

* * *

I see a white ceiling as i open my eyes. I'm resting on a bed. My clothes are a white gown, one which hospital patients usually wear. There is something in my nose... a breathing tube. A needle is sticking in my hand and it's connected to a glucose bottle.

"Khaaaa... *snore*...Riki...look at my muscles."

Deep snoring and mumbling is coming from my right. I turn my neck towards it. My body feels numb and stiff so i do it slowly.

There is a form of a human on the chair. It's wearing a black jacket and jeans. A red headband is fastened on his head. My vision is blurry because of tears. I bring my hand to my eyes and rub them.

"Masato..."

My voice is horse. I can now see him clearly. He's leaning back onto the chair, his arms folded on his chest with his head cocking sideways. It seems he was watching over me.

"Masato."

I stretch my hand and touch his thigh.

"Kha...Mh?..mmm."

He's waking up. I'm a little bit surprised by this seeing as how deep his sleep has been when we slept in our room. He looks around the room to see who woke him up.

I tap on his knee to get his attention. He finally looks at me. His face is etched with surprise and relief.

"Riki... you woke up?."

He sounds like he doesn't believe it, like he's still asleep, watching a dream.

"Yeah."

I give him a weak nod from my head.

"Uwaaa...!"

He suddenly lifts me up into his chest.

"Waaa... I'm so glad you woke up Riki! Do you know how lonely i have been? I had to sleep alone all these days in our room. I didn't even have someone there to watch me exercise. I was so alone, i was so alone."

He starts crying like a child. I know how he must have been, I'm his roommate after all. But still his muscles are squeezing the life out of me, i have to get out of his hug.

"Masato, please let go of me i can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry Riki!...hehe"

He lets go off me and i fall back in the bed.

"Owwaaa...i forgot something!"

He yells frantically and gets up from his chair.

"I was supposed to call the doctors when you woke up... Hey doctor come here my friend woke up, hey where the hell are the doctors!"

He opened the door of the room and began shouting at the people outside.

Just one minute after my room filled with doctors and nurses. Masato came back to me.

"Hey Riki I'll let these doctors take care of you for now, i gotta go and call the others"

"Wait! Masato!"

He darts off the room before i finish, leaving me alone with the doctors and nurses.

* * *

"Three months eh?"

"Yeah, all of us were quite worried that you'll wake up or not."

I was talking to Masato. The doctors and nurses left me alone an hour after taking some tests. They declared that i was mostly fine beside some physical degradation that happened because my body wasn't used in the time i was asleep.

"That's quite a long time."

Masato told me that i have been in a coma for three months. I couldn't believe it at first, after all my life was pretty normal before the accident. To have so much time of your life taken away. I know i should be glad that i at least woke up but still this time was what i have left to spend in school, to spend with my friends. Who knows where we'll go after graduation, if we'll meet again or not. I wanted to make every minute count.

"Yeah, it was quite painful watching you, laying there asleep. Without any reaction, any signal or any sound to our words or presence."

It must be difficult watching a person struggle with life and death. When my mom and dad died i was in denial for week. It's never easy to accept the departure of someone important in your life.

"... Thank you Masato"

"Huh?.. What for?"

"... Just for being here with me, even though i couldn't know you were there, it provides me a sort of relief now."

Masato had been coming to visit me almost every day since he got discharged from the hospital. Others had come to see me too but the doctors told me he was the one who stayed the longest.

"It's no problem Rikichii, after all I'm your roommate. And beside Kengo, Rin and others also made a stop here so it isn't a big deal on my part."

I smiled a bit. Even though he said it's a small thing, to me it's something I'm deeply grateful for. I'm grateful to have such friends.

"Speaking of others, how are they?"

I couldn't be the only who got injured in the accident. There was our whole class on that bus.

"Most of the class is fine, they only got small scratches and bruises. The only ones who received something major were Kengo and Kyousuke. Kengo had broken his leg and he had to wear a cast till last week, he's fine now though. Kyousuke had several deep wounds, he was transferred to a special facility where we weren't allowed to meet him but he recovered a month ago and started coming back to school."

"Ah..That's good to hear."

It would really have been pointless if Kyousuke hadn't survived after our attempts. I couldn't imagine my life without our leader. I was also happy that the other little busters were also fine. Speaking of them.

"Hey, isn't it taking them some time to get here?"

"Oh... now that you say it has been almost two hours since i called them."

Masato and i wondered what could be taking them so long. At that time sound of running footsteps came from behind the door.

"Riki!"

The door swung open to reveal two redheads. Immediately their eyes landed on me and not a moment after i was engulfed in a two sided hug.

"Kyousuke, Rin!"

I said a bit surprised of their assault on me.

"You made me wait for so long Riki. I was so stressed that i couldn't read manga for days."

Kyousuke said while snuggling into my arm and despite my pale face and weakened body a blush rose on my face.

"Ah... I'm sorry."

I instinctively apologised and Rin turned her head to send a glare at me. Uhh.. It seems she is angry at me but what could i have done to provoke that?.

"I had to go to school alone for a month because of you. You don't know how horrifying that was, i hate you."

She pouted in her childlike anger. Rin's social skills aren't very good so i doubt she had a great time in that one month.

"Sorry but, it wasn't my fault Rin."

I wouldn't have left her alone if it was in my hands at that time. I feel like it's my responsibility to take care of her now.

"Horra,horra... stop pestering him will you? He just woke up hours ago."

A voice interjected between us. I directed my gaze to the door to see my gray haired friend Kengo.

"Hm.. Your right we should let him rest for now."

Kyousuke said and let go of me. I looked at Rin, she looked a bit reluctant but freed my other arm nonetheless. I turned towards.

"Hi Kengo, it's good to see you."

He comes to my side and stands there. His gaze changed and he spoke in a gentle tone unlike his.

"Yeah.. it's been long.. far too long."

He eyes me like a baby eyes his mother when she comes to pick him up from a daycare after a long day of work.

"Eh...Kengo?"

I squeak at his gaze. Honestly this is making me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I missed you."

"Huh?"

I barely had any time to acknowledge what he said as his arms grabbed my shoulders to pull me an embrace.

"I missed you... I missed you so much... there wasn't anything fun without you Riki, I'm so happy to get you back."

He starts crying on my shoulder. This a bit embarrassing.

"Eh his shell broke instantly?"

"Well he is the crybaby of our group."

Masato and Kyousuke commented from the side. I would have patted Kengo on his back to comfort him but his grip is too tight. Compared to Masato it's still a little less strong but i feel my bones will be crushed if this continues.

"He can't breath you idiot!"

Rin delivers a kick to Kengo who finally notices my condition and releases me.

"Ah ha ha... My bad Riki, sorry."

He rubes his head in apology. He didn't even flinch from Rin's kick, what do he and Masato eat?.

"Naoe-san"

"Riki-kun"

Two new voices enquire my name. I look at the door to see two girls standing there.

"Naoe-san I'm delighted to see that you have made recovery from your coma,"

The first girl has blue hair and she's wearing our school's uniform. A calm look and gentle smile is present on her face. She is Nishizono Mio, a classmate of mine, though i only talked to her during class assignments or homework collection. I don't know her very well.

"Oh Riki-kun you finally left the bed, I'm sure you were getting bored."

The other girl is a direct copy of Nishizono-san, at least physically. Same blue hair and looks though there are some differences. Her face has and energetic expression and a bubbly smile instead of Nishizono-san's clam one. She is also wearing the school outfit but instead of wearing the blazer like Nishizono-san she is wearing a vest. I don't know who she is.

I give a nod to signify my gratitude as i didn't know how to greet the other girl without knowing her name.

"Huff.. Huff"

Panting noises came from the hallway and soon two more girls burst in the room.

"Hahaha... Komarimax i won."

A girl with black hair said this. She was also wearing a yellow ribbon on the right side of her hair. She was Kurugaya Yuiko, another one of my classmates. Unlike Nishizono-san i have talked to her quite a bit but that's only because she often happens to catch me on my breaks and tease me for her amusement.

"Uuu~.. Yui-chan you know we're not supposed to run in the hospital."

The other girl who had darkish blond hair whined to Kurugaya-san. She had two red ribbons in her hair with each one having a star in the middle which were holding her half twintails. She wore the school uniform but instead of the standard blazer she wore a yellow jumper. She was Kamikita Komari. She is quite a social girl so we have talked for considerate time whenever we came across, most of it was just small talk though.

"I told you not to call me Yui-chan, Komarimax, and beside didn't you wanted to show Riki-kun your cute face, I'm sure he'll go 'yahoo! I got to see two cute girls as soon as i woke up' " Kurugaya-san said.

"No i don't think I'll go yahoo!"

I don't know why but Kurugaya-san loves to tease me. While i shook my head to clear her thoughts of me being excited for something like this another human entered the scene.

"Waffu~ you two left me alone and ran off."

This silver haired girl was Kud. Kud wasn't her real name, she told me to call her that because it is simpler than her real name which is Kudryavka Noumi. She was really petite than the other girls here, a little more than half my height. I met her first when she was transferring into the school. I helped her carry her stuff to her room. After that we talked here and there when she became my classmate.

"Sorry Kuu-chan," Kamikita-san apologised.

"Kud it's your fault that you got left behind, we told you that we were going to run so that Riki-kun see our cute faces and wallop in ecstasy but now because of you he's depressed."

Kurugaya-san dramatically pointed her finger at me. Hey! stop that I'm not depressed.

"Oh... Ohhh! I'm so sorry. You became depressed because of my incompetence. As a punishment please stare at my face as much as you want. I know it's embarrassing and I'm not that cute but please take care of me."

Apparently Kud had taken Kurugaya-san's words seriously. She invaded my private space putting her face right next to mine and told me gaze at it.

"Kudryavka, that's enough, it's embarrassing for Naoe."

While i was thinking how to clear Kud's misunderstanding someone else had come into the room.

She had long dark pink hair, on the back there were light pink marble ornaments which were holding her half ponytail. I didn't know who she was but it seems she knows Kud.

"Uwaa... Is that so, I'm sorry Riki, once again my incompetence ruined everything."

Kud directed her head downward. She looked like a sad puppy who was being scolded by his owner.

"Ah... It's okay Kud, Kurugaya-san was just joking so don't be so down."

"Yeah, Little Kud cheer up just like me and laugh Yaahaha~"

A loud noise resounded in the room and another visitor was revealed. It was another girl with pink hair, she also had those marble like ornaments to tie her hair but she had two ponytails instead of one. She was Saigusa Haruka, she wasn't in my class but often visited us. She causes all sorts of trouble in the school so her reputation is a little bit down.

"Geh! It's Saigusa."

Masato blurted as soon as she saw her, hostility and annoyance clearly present in his voice.

"Oee... Why do you always greet me like that Masato-kun."

"Cause you always bring trouble with you."

"Come on, that's not true right girls~"

Saigusa-san asked the girls present in the room but everyone turned away their heads at once.

"Ehh... I've been defeated!"

She yells loudly and falls down to the floor comically. It's getting a bit out of hand by now.

"Okay, everyone come on now settle down."

Kyousuke might have sensed my distress as he calmed everyone down.

"Ah so Riki-kun how are you feeling now, are you alright?," Kamikita-san asked me.

"Yeah, yeah Riki-kun you don't feel any pain do you? Those doctors may have taken a kidney or liver of yours while you were asleep, tell me if there is something missing Haruchin will beat up those doctors properly," Saigusa-san launched her outrageous remark.

"Huh... Really? Riki tell me if those doctors did something to you I'll get revenge for your kidney and liver." Masato didn't realise that Saigusa-san was just exaggerating.

Even though no one will believe this but i should probably calm down Masato or he'll really do something to the doctors.

"No, i feel perfectly fine Masato, thanks for worrying about me though, you too Kamikita-san and Saigusa-san."

Kamikita-san and Saigusa-san raised an eyebrow when i said their name but that expression soon left their face.

"Kyousuke i heard you just got discharged a month ago."

I directed the focus from me to Kyousuke. I wanted to know his side of the story too.

"Oh... Yeah, the doctors were bewildered at my recovery. Some even started pulling at their head saying how could some recover so fast."

"I can imagine that."

Since it was Kyousuke, i didn't think something like wasn't possible. For what kind of amazing person he is, he may also have a secret healing technique that allowed him to recover so quickly.

"I had actually planned to get me a driver's license so i could take you guys on our own trip but then i heard you were still in the hospital in a coma. So i came back to school to keep Rin company, she was lonely."

He received a kick in the head for that sentence.

"I wasn't lonely you idiot." Rin yelled.

"You looked quite lonely to me Rin-chan," the blue haired girl next to Nishizono-san said.

"These siblings have quite a complex relationship," the pink haired girl next to Saigusa-san said.

"You should learn to keep some words in your mouth Kyousuke."

Kengo said as he helped Kyousuke up. My attention by this time was fixed on the two girls i didn't know. Maybe there were Nishizono-san and Saigusa-san's friends... No! They look too much like each other, i think they are twins. But i never heard that Nishizono-san or Saigusa-san had any sisters. Anyway i should just ask them instead of thinking about it.

"Um.. Forget me for being rude but... Who are you two?"

The room fell dead silent at that question. Everyone directed their gaze at me. Their eyes asking me 'how did i not know those girls'.

"Naoe-san that's a very bad joke."

The silence of the room was broken by Nishizono-san. Who glared at me as if i had made an outrageous comment.

"Yeah Riki-kun how could you forget me even though you said you wouldn't," this time the girl beside Nishizono-san spoke.

"But I'm not joking, seriously i don't have any memory of you two."

Why wouldn't they belive me?.

"Come on Naoe, are you ill? How could you forget who we are?" this time the girl beside Saigusa-san speaks.

"Yeah Riki-kun you even called me by my family name today instead of my first name."

"Mmm.. You called me by my family name too Riki-kun"

Saigusa-san and Kamikita-san tells me so but i don't remember ever calling them by their first name. I seriously Don't have any idea what's going on here.

"Saigusa-san, Kamikita-san i don't think i called you by your first name any time before, could you be misunderstanding something."

"Riki-kun could it be -You don't remember?" Kurugaya-san asks me.

"I don't know what you think i should be remembering right now, why are all of you looking at me like that?"

Everyone's stares are digging into me. I feel odd. It made me uncomfortable, jumpy, unnerving. It made me feel out of place.

"Riki.."

Kyousuke grabbed my shoulders. His eyes held a serious expression.

"How much do you remember of the accident?" he asked me.

The accident. I raked my brain. There were many fuzzy memories floating in my subconscious. I couldn't recall any memory fully. It's like they were fragmented. Little parts of them flashed in my mind but the full picture remained unclear. There was only one memory that i could recall clearly.

"I remember dragging you away from the bus with Rin... then the explosion..."

"Anything before that, do you remember getting on the bus or the bus ride or how the accident happened?"

I drifted in my mind again but found nothing. It wasn't like what i was looking for had disappeared. It was there but i couldn't grab it.

"No..."

I shook my head.

Kyousuke let go of my shoulders. Another dead silence followed. The room was engulfed in anxiety. An unexpected scene occurred after that.

*Slide*

The window facing the outside of the building opened. We all looked at it. A hand appeared on the sill of the window. Soon the whole body was lifted up and a person was standing there.

It was a girl.

She had blonde hair with two big white ribbons on the side and a black one in the back. She wore my school's uniform. Like the other two girls i had no idea of her identity.

"Hey, who are you? How did you get up here through the window, it's the 4th floor." Masato questioned her.

"Spies can go anywhere." she flicked her hair back in a dignified manner.

She suddenly marched up to me and put her arms around my waist.

"Riki-kun, I'm back, I'm back, i came back to you, we have another chance now. We can be together. Oh I'm so happy, at first when i learned that you were in a coma i thought we wouldn't be able to go together but now you're awake again. We can date again. Yeah let's date again, we'll go on lots of dates together."

She continued to ramble on, why was she saying to go on a date?. Though it didn't feel bad to be hugged by a girl this was a girl i didn't know. Also the fact that all other girls were glaring at me made me feel like i was in danger. I slowly pulled her away from me by her shoulders.

"Ah sorry Riki-kun, i forgot that you must be tired. You woke up from a three month coma after all of course. Let's postpone our date till you can recover."

"H-hey.."

I interjected because it didn't look like she was going to stop soon.

"Yeah, what is it Riki-kun?" she asked me while smiling.

"Sorry but... Who are you?"

The light from eyes was gone. Her face turned expressionless.

"Huh? HUHHHHHHH?!"

She let out a loud scream, forcing me and the others to cover our ears. She then turned towards Kyousuke and others.

"I made a fool out of myself by declaring those silly girl fantasies in front of these people and Riki-kun doesn't even remember me...You must be laughing at me on the inside huh ...go laugh, laugh all you want I'm a fool! Ahhahahaha~"

I see now. She's an airhead. I concluded as she continued to laugh at her expense.

"Hey you! You did something to Riki-kun didn't you? You erased his memories of me."

She was talking to Kyousuke.

"No. I didn't do anything"

Kyousuke tried to defend himself but she didn't stop. She turned back to me.

"Riki-kun remember we're lovers. I love you, remember that you love me!"

I got flustered when she said she loved me.

"Hey! Stop you're getting too close to Riki!"

Rin pulled her away from me.

"Hey let go of me who are you to invade between us lovers only a lover can invade between lovers."

"I-i'm also his lover."

What did you just say Rin! I don't think she even knows the meaning of that. She just said what came into her mind.

"Ha as if you could be, I'm the only lover of Riki-kun, none of you can be his lover."

"Umu.. are you sure about that cause I'm also his lover and so are all these girls. This guy is a harem candidate."

Uwaaa! Kurugaya-san this is a bit far then normal teasing, please tell me you're joking.

"I spent my time togather with him in that world and he confessed to me, he's my lover."

"If we go by that logic then everyone here is his lover because he confessed to everyone in that world, even Kyousuke-kun wasn't spared," Kurugaya-san said.

"Way to go Anego," Saigusa-san hollered a cheer from behind.

Why are you bringing Kyousuke into this? This is chaos! There is a catfight going on in the room between Kurugaya, Rin and the mysterious girl.

"Wait, fighting like this is pointless and bad for human nature we should ask Naoe-san who he remembers." Nishizono-san said.

"Wait Riki-kun doesn't remember you too?"

The blonde girl stopped fighting and asked her. What were they talking about? I feel out of the loop. Just what did i forgot that was so important.

"Yes, Riki has lost all his memories of the accident" Kyousuke said.

"Then what do we do." The blond haired girl asked.

"I suppose reminding Naoe of those memories would be a good step to take," the girl beside Saigusa-san said.

"That's the most practical answer," the girl beside Nishizono-san said.

"Oh that's a good idea," Kyousuke agreed to her and all others nodded.

"Everyone tell Riki a memory you're sure he'll remember," Kyousuke instructed everyone.

"Leave it to me then," Masato came close to me "Riki remember the time you realized the true essence of muscle and started our muscle revolution."

I shook my head in no. For some reason everyone was shuddering when they heard Masato say 'Muscle revolution' especially Kurugaya-san and the girl beside Saigusa-san.

"I thought that would work for sure," Masato was a bit disappointed.

"It was a horrible memory," Kurugaya-san held her head.

"Yeah i agree," the girl beside Saigusa-san san copied her action.

"Hey what are you two talking about?" the girl who looked like Nishizono-san was curious of their responses.

"Okay my turn," Kengo came towards me "Riki remember the time when i brought the gift of love, it was truly love wasn't it?"

I shook my head again. What was he talking about? apparently Kurugaya-san had something to do with it as she eyed him with scorn.

"So you brought that, i knew Riki-kun could have have never brought me something that cheap," she was scary.

"Okay let me try now," Kyousuke came forward as Kengo shrinked back from Kurugaya-san "Riki remember the time you confessed your love to me?"

Heat rose to my cheek. How did Kyousuke knew i loved him? When did i tell him? I frantically shook my head.

"Oh... I never thought you would forget that... it seems like I'm not that important to you."

He dejectedly hung his head and went to the corner of the room. He looked so gloomy, i felt sorry for him.

My head had started aching by now, like something was bashing against it to come out. I held it in my hands.

"My turn"

I couldn't tell whose voice it was. I was too busy attending to my head.

"Riki remember when we were in that world, i had to go to my country and you told me that I should go."

My headache intensified a hundred times. A picture started flashing before my eyes. It was Kud, she was in chains, without any cloths on her. It was painful.

"No!" I tried to yell but no sound would come out.

"Riki-kun remember you drew a picture book to save me,"

Another scene appeared before me. It was raining. There was someone on the ground. She was crying. I looked at my hands, I was holding a dead kitten in my hands. It was tragic. My head was burning up.

"Stop!" i cried.

"Riki-kun remember when we fought the darkness executives and searched the labyrinth for hidden treasure."

I was in front of a glass window. There was a girl on the other side. It was the blond girl from before. My cheeks felt wet, i was crying. The girl placed a gun on her forehead. I started shooting at the glass with the gun in my hand. It was bulletproof, when the bullets were gone i started beating it with my hands. The effort was futile... She shot herself.

This was a string of nightmares. I don't wanna watch this anymore. Please stop, stop this pain. I felt a drill was going in my head. I can't take it more.

"STOP!" i yelled with last of my breath.

I was back in the hospital room. Everyone wore a shocked expression. Their eyes were on me. They were looking at me with worry.

I didn't have much time to look at the situation. My conscious was falling again. Was this narcolepsy? No, i didn't had headache with narcolepsy... It was fatigue.

I fell into the darkness.

 **Author's note - So the first chapter is done. I still don't know if anyone is gonna read it but meh!. Oh and before you ask yes the chapter title is taken from explosions in the sky's album 'first breath after coma'. **


End file.
